


Tea: A Collection of Ximann Classics Based on Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Im scared, Tea, This is SPICY, Wow, bad grammar, i hope y’all r proud, im going to jail, its 1am, tea smut basically, tons of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s tea w/ ximann





	Tea: A Collection of Ximann Classics Based on Tea

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all r happy this is a masterpiece mwah

It was a crisp autumn morning in a little tea shop with no name. It was set up in what seemed like an alleyway, and had very short hours. There were barstool chairs set up at a long table, all cheap looking, as there were purchased by an older woman who stood there at all times. Though it was a humble stand, the tea was heavenly. Depending on your order, it could alternate between spice, bitterness, and sweet. Maybe even all three! 

The little tea shop was well known throughout the neighborhood, and Ann made frequent visits to it. 

Ann has liked tea all her life. She bathes in it, drinks it, eats it, and excretes it. At this point, all fluids in her have become different types of tea. She could just sip herself, but she chooses to go buy overpriced tea everyday. 

Anyways, Ann arrives at the little unnamed and orders all the teas they have on the menu. She’s already in debt, but she has an addiction. If only she had a handsome, smart, rich, tea lover to swoop her up and solve all her problems.

Sighing, she drowns her sorrows in her spilled tea. A light comes from the alleyway. Ann immediately draws her head to it, but retches as it’s too bright.

Ximen, from the world-renowned rich boy group F4, enters. 

He doesn’t walk, for he floats above these tea-less mortals. Ann feels immediately satisfied. ‘Ah, an intellectual.’ She thinks excitedly. He orders the whole stand of tea and sits next to Ann on a barstool. Every mortal runs from the scene, as their power together is too great. 

Ximen turns to Ann, “Hi there.” He winks. 

Ann goes into “DESU-DESU” mode and blushes harshly. Of course, she shows not weakness and replies immediately.

“Hello.” She says confidently. Tea begins to drift from her forehead, and Ximen notices immediately.

“You’ve got some tea on your forehead.” He says wistfully, leaning down.

Of course, this close contact only causes her to sweat tea even more. It pours down on her eyelids like a waterfall. How odd.

Ximen, though, seems pretty into it. He slurps all the tea in a seductive manner. He savors each taste. Since Ann has consumed a variety of teas, there are many in her system. Once they are released like this, it causes a flurry of taste. Naturally, Ximen was to get excited at this aspect. Limitless tea for free? It’s heaven. 

“Yummy.” He says when he’s finished. He pushes up his spectacles. This is a rare specimen he’s encountered, he thinks. His first instinct is to take he to his incredibly large mansion filled with and made of tea. See, in these dramas the girl, or main character, has their feelings constantly looked over, so Ann doesn’t really get a say. 

Obliterating the empty tea shop, Ximen scoops Ann up and flies away. He fantasizes of the tea. Ann does as well. It consoles them on their way home. 

Once they reach Ximen’s incredibly large mansion filled with and made of tea, Ann has already let her tea fluids lull her to sleep. He creepily stares at her for a while before tucking a piece of her tea soaked hair behind her tea soaked ear. Obviously, he absorbs all of the tea on her.

Ximen mutters some tea recipes as he carries her to her new room. It’s just a giant tea cup, filled to the brim with tea. It’s not simple, though, as it has many functions. 

It changes flavors, and can alternate between how gently it brews. It can be hot, cold, or anything of the sort. The room is also decorated with tea themed knick knacks.Nothing could escape this void of tea. 

Ximen softly lays Ann in her bed. It’s soaked with tea. He leaves to go prepare some tea when she wakes up. ‘Soon’, he thinks to himself, ‘I’ll make her my tea queen.’ 

To be continued…….

**Author's Note:**

> huanze lei is better


End file.
